


Familiar Faces

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Zombie Leon [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Claire feels bad, Gen, Leon is dead, mr.x may feel things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Claire sees a familiar face.





	Familiar Faces

"Shit, shit, shit!" Claire hissed as she ducked into the nearby hallway. Two bullets left, three lickers. All searching for her, having heard her earlier shots. Of fucking course this would happen. Patting her fanny pack she realized there was no herbs or first aid sprays either. The red head knew they were getting closer and saw no other way out. 

Maybe...maybe dying wouldn't be so bad...

Claire remembered seeing the man she came here with, Leon, she reminded herself, earlier. Very much dead. Skin rotted off as he stumbled towards her. She couldn't bring herself to run away. She just...stopped and stared at his face. He did the same, unmoving.

"Cl...Clugh...Clugh..."

He was trying to say her name. Claire's mind screamed danger but she could help but hold his face as she looked him over.

"Leon...?"

"Mmm," the now undead man hummed in agreement.

"Jesus what happened to you?" Leon couldn't say anything as he staggered back. That's when she heard the noise. Something loud stomping down the main corridor. Looking up she saw the...man? In a trenchcoat coming straight towards her. 

Leon pushed his rotting hands against Claire's back, managing to get out one clear word.

"Run."

And Claire did. Now she was here, almost one hundred percent certain she was going to join him soon. 

Claire's hands shook as she looked down at her gun then back at the lickers. The young woman began to raise the gun slowly where she heard a new noise. The lickers screeching followed by a loud crash. Peeking around the corner she saw the man in the trenchcoat who'd been hunting her down. Two of the lickers were now just smears on the wall while the third one now lay at the feet of the large man.

Looking closer she noticed movement behind the massive figure. She raised her gun expecting another lickers but paused. A familiar uniform belonging to her now undead friend. Leon's face stretched into a smile when he saw the woman. She eyed him and the large man who was now focusing on her. But he didn't start walking towards her again. Instead he moved aside, leaving enough room for Claire to walk through.

Claire held her gun tighter as she walked past before breaking into a sprint. She needed to get out of here and find Sherry.


End file.
